


...Often Go Awry

by Steadfxst



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Banter, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steadfxst/pseuds/Steadfxst
Summary: “Listen, sex is the best way to cheer yourself up! Just because we’ve never banged before doesn’t mean it has to be weird. Don’t make this weird.”





	...Often Go Awry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://steadfast-archive.tumblr.com/post/172746886728/i-know-im-guilty-of-writing-sex-with-michael-as

**[1]**

“Why so glum, buddy?”

“Oh, you know. Fearing for our lives and safety. Worrying about the loss of my soul. The threat of retirement hanging over my head. The usual.”

He props his head up on his fists, staring blankly at nothing in particular.

“That’s kind of dark, huh. Maybe you need a distraction. I could try to cheer you up."

She goes over to his side of the desk.

“What did you have in mind?” he asks.

 

**[2]**

“Listen, sex is the _best_ way to cheer yourself up! Just because we’ve never banged before doesn’t mean it has to be weird. Don’t make this weird.”

She’s not sure who she’s trying to convince more.

“ _I_ won’t,” he says.

Eleanor thinks he looks entirely too smug. Like he thinks she’s the one who’s going to fuck up. It’s kind of annoying.

“So where do you want me?” she asks.

Michael laughs.

 

**[3]**

“So what gets you off?” she asks, settling herself into his lap.

His hands go to her waist, and she counts it as a win. She runs her nails lightly through Michael’s hair as he thinks over his answer, and he shivers.

“How flexible are you?” he asks.

 

**[4]**

“I think I pulled something.”

“You should’ve told me you couldn’t get your leg up that high.”

 

**[5]**

“If I’m being honest, I’m not entirely sure if humans and demons are even sexually compatible.”

She looks down at his crotch.

“Well, you’re hard right now,” Eleanor says.

Michael looks down and then back up at her. He shrugs.

 

**[6]**

“How’s your leg?” he asks.

“It’s fine,” she says with a wince.

She attempts to spread her legs for him while lying on his desk, but she hisses in pain.

“Eleanor, you don’t have to—”

“Well, _now_ I do! You can’t expect me to turn down a challenge like that, man. Come on. You know me!”

Michael rolls his eyes.

 

**[7]**

“This isn’t exactly shaping up to be the fun stress reliever you promised it would be,” Michael says.

Oh yeah. That _was_ kind of the whole point. She apologizes by stroking his dick, and she assumes she’s forgiven.

 

**[8]**

“Is this…anything?” he asks.

“Um, that’s my elbow, so no.”

 

**[9]**

“We haven’t tried it bent over your desk yet.”

“I think you’re too short for that.”

“Sometimes I forget that you’re still an asshole at heart.”

 

**[10]**

“Shit, I—I think this is working?”

Michael squeezes her hips in his hands and pulls her back onto him. She moans, and this time he’s sure it’s for a good reason.

“Yeah I—” He swallows hard, trying to keep focused. “—I think it is.”

 

**[11]**

“I wish I had known earlier,” she says.

“Known what?” Michael pants.

“That you have an enormous cock.”

“Oh, fuck, Eleanor.”

It’s enough to send him right over the edge before even getting to savor the experience. His hips twitch as he empties himself inside her. He feels his face turn red.

Slowly, shamefacedly, he moves off and away from her.

 

**[12]**

“So…”

“So.”

“Well, we’re obviously never going to talk about this ever again.”

“Right.”

"I'm just gonna...go."

" _Please._ "


End file.
